


The Prey, The Hunter, The Killer

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: Jeff the Killer decided to go after someone who seemed a little off for the Halloween Man-Hunt game.





	The Prey, The Hunter, The Killer

“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We got 10 minutes before you all start hiding so shut the fuck up and listen close! I don’t want to repeat myself!”

A white, pale man with greasy black, moppy, rats nest head of hair and a permanent, long smile speaks to the crowd of Halloween guests of the Slender’s Halloween mansion party. The Slenderman runs this party every year for a time of rest and festivities, but we are not here for that. We are here for the grand finale of the party and tha- “I SAID WE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES!!!!” Jeff yelled again interrupting everyone’s conversations. Once they quieted down he starts explains the rules of the party’s legendary manhunt.

“The rules are simple! At 11:40 the hunted will have 20 minutes to hide wherever they like as long it’s not in the buildings! Once it is midnight that’s when the real fun begins! The hunters will have 6 hours to find and locate all the hunted!”

“That sounds easy enough.” a random man said in the crowd.

Jeff retorted immediately, “Wrong! The thing is this is not a simple a tag you’re out!” The smile on his face somehow grows wider.

“You keep going until you get captured! In other words, if we take you back to the mansion then you are out, but don’t worry! You can use whatever method to avoid being captured that is not killing! Be warned it’s a two-way streak of anything you do will come back! Got it!?” There is a murmur in the crowd of people.

“I SAID GOT IT!!!?” His voice boomed that made everyone jumped and they all murmured, responding yes in various ways.

“Good! Now the game starts now! GOOOOO!!!!” He yells pointing towards the woods.

On cue everyone starts charging into the woods, marking as much noise as possible. It was about 3 minutes until things started quieting down.

“Well this is going to be fun.” he says to himself then pulls out a radio and continues, “So I call dibs on the big harry jock.”

A female voice responds in a sarcastic manner, “Ooooooof course you do. What is with you and big buff men? Do you swing both ways and don’t tell anyone?”

“SHUT THE SHIT UP JANE!” He roars.

“Shut the shit up? What the fuck is up with your speech pattern? And is there really anything wrong in going against the grain, so to speak?” A calm, firm male speaks up.

Jeff turns around to see who spoke up. The guy was shorter than him but held an aura that could set normal people off. Luckily for Jeff, he was not a normal person. He wore an orange jacket pulled up to his neck and had a mask on with a black outline around the eyes and lips. He even put eyebrows on it.

“Why the fuck do you care how I speak!?” Jeff screamed at him, getting up in his face. The other male stood there, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the ugly man in his face

“Because you make the rest of us look like dumb asses.” Masky retorted, his voice still steady. Jeff growled looking into Masky’s eyes, unblinking. For him, it was because both he can’t and because he didn’t want to back down.

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, people might get the wrong idea,” Masky told to him. With that, he patted Jeff’s shoulder and took a few steps back. Jeff could feel a shit eating grin under that mask of his, and that pissed him off. Jeff watched him take a few steps back and groans. He didn’t care, not enough to start a fight now. He had a hunt to go have fun with, and with that, he pulls out a phone to check the time. 12:00am. Time to start the hunt. 

He pulls out a CD that has ‘Spread the Word.’ written across it in black marker. Jeff whistled and throws the disc to where it morphed into a large black and deep red furred dog. It had a smile as big, if not wider, than Jeff’s. It came up to his chest, almost eye to eye with the guy. That smile appeared to be near human, only with a few sharp canines to tell the difference.

“Alright, Smile follow the scent of jockstraps and axe!” He barks out as an order to the mutt. After about 5 minutes, visual displeasure was on the dog’s face and it looks at Jeff. He whined and gave a small yip to get his attention.

“You got it?” Jeff questioned the obvious. Smile nods with discomfort, not enjoying this sent in its nose. 

“Then lead the way!” He yells with excitement. The dog huffed and followed the sent, trotting along.

“Then lead the way!” He yells with excitement. The dog huffed and followed the sent, trotting along.

They traveled for 3 miles marking sure not to make a noise. 30 minutes have passed in the travel and Jeff has noticed that smile has been acting skittish. 

“Smile. You OK? You not acting like yourself.” Jeff asked the dog in a whisper. 

Smile looked at him and simply said, “Spread the word…….” in response. 

“I knew I should have brought my phone. I can’t understand what the fuck you’re saying.” He huffed in annoyance.

Smile sighed and continue forward, stop in his tracks. The red dog is looking east with a face of unease. 1-2-3 minutes went by. Smile was like a statue, in blinking. Jeff looks hard in the dark woods he can almost make ou- snap! They both look towards the opposite direction and sees a girl freeze upon seeing the smiling duo. 

“Well, what do we have here? It looks like a little mouse went out of its hole and then set off a trap.” Jeff stated forming a wicked grin on his face. 

The girl starts to back away feeling panic and dread the longer she looks at him. 

“Let’s have fun shall we.” Smile bolts after the girl.

The moment that sudden movement happened she started to run from the dog and screaming, “Brian!!!! Brian!!!!! Help!!!!! Brian!!!!” Her cries echo throughout the forest among other screams in the distance.

She can hear the dog snickering to her pleas for help. This made her run even faster not even watching her surroundings as a white blur goes to sidelines her. They both hit the ground and a pair of hands grasp the girl’s throat and she sees the shadow of Jeff’s face under the moonlight. Her eyes widen as she tries in desperation to fight against his grasp and then punches Jeff in the eye. 

“Mother bitching cock shitter!!!!” Jeff relied back in pain. She pushes him off and goes to get back up until a sharp pain flashed through her in her right leg. 

“AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!” She howled in pain and looks to see the giant red dog sank its teeth deep inside her. She tries in desperation to kick the dog off, but gets slammed down and feels a weight on her back. 

“Oooooh, you are going to pay for that bitch!” Jeff says as he grabs her hair and starts to slam her head on the ground. She cries in pain over and over again. As he is about to give the knock out something stops him. The sense that he eyes watching him. He looks at Smile and sees he has taken notice as well. Before Jeff says anything, something slams into the side of his head. It sent him flying off the girl into a tree. 

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!” Jeff shrieks in pain. Smile looks at the attacker and his jaw pried open on the girl’s leg. Smile tries to fight back, but the attacker lifts the dog by the throat. It then baseball bat swings Smile agents a tree. A whimper escapes before he turns back into a disk. 

When this happened, a force hit Jeff. Jeff saw this happening and realized that its the guy he is looking for. He then gets up rubbing the side is his head feeling blood leaking out. And stares the football player down with both anger and excitement.

“About damn time I found you. I have been itching for a real fight all night.” Jeff says now having a good examination of the man. He was a bit, he was harried, and he was angry. Jeff’s smile becomes warped.

“You’re going to regret hurting Julia.” The football player responded brandishing a branch. 

“Who? the bitch? Oooooh. You misunderstood. I was trying to pretty up that cadaver face of hers.” He snorted at the half-conscious girl lying on the ground.

“BASTARD!!!” The jock howled and charges Jeff swinging the branch at full force. Seeing that he took the bait he doges the blow and jumps onto his back. He did take a fist full of the hair on the back of the jocks head. Pulling it to the left to make his neck exposed. Jeff managed to get 3 good hits on the right of the neck before the football players jumps and drops on top of Jeff.

“Gah!!” Chocked out by having the large man’s weight crushing him. The jock then rolls around and sits on top of Jeff. Knees on arms and starts whaling on Jeff’s head. 

“Ha…..haha…..hahahaHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!” Jeff cackled after many blows to the face. This made the large man stops his fury of blows. Unperturbed by Jeff’s reaction. Then he feels a burning pain in his left leg. The jock yelped that gave Jeff the moment to shove him off and got back on his feet. The jock looks at his leg. It was sizzling and oozing with blood. He then looks at Jeff, seeing him hold a blade gleaming in the moonlight of white and crimson.

“S-silver!? How did you-” he was then interrupted. 

“Easy fang face. The moment you charged at me you’re eyes when’s yellow.

"Who the fuck are you!!!???” The jock demanded an answer.

“Ooooh. Me?” His smile has grown from cheek to cheek. 

“I’m just the guy that’s looking for a fun night.” At that moment the werewolf felt a drastic shift in the atmosphere. A flood of dread and bloodlust is radiating off of the pale man in front of him and start to see that his feature us become more define. More menacing. Jeff can see the terror on the wolfs face and laughs at it. 

“Is the lil puppy going to piss himself? To think that you’re still not housebroken at this point.” The wolf starts to back away not sure what to do. He is dealing with a killer. His breathing increase to quicker shorter bursts. He needed to run. He needs to escape. He needs to-. He then hears a moan of pain. He looks over to see Julia. She is covered in dirt and blood. Feeling retreats that he got her in this mess, but he will be the one to get her out and make this psycho pay for what he did.

“Oh?” Jeff tilts his head to the side. He now sees the werewolf’s breathing has calmed then a growl can be heard. His eyes shifted away from the girl to Jeff. The man finally spoke. 

“Well…..if it’s fun you want….THEN I THINK YOU DON’T MINED BEING MY CHOW TOY!!!!!!”

 

The large man started to jerk in odd angles. His bones and tendons started to pop and snap as they shuffled. Pop. Snap. Craaaack! His size to half his normal size. Silver fur sprouted out of his arms, legs, chest…OK, you get it. It’s a lot of hair. His skin stretched showing the bones shifting within his body as for his clothes ripped and tear off of him. His mouth starched forward forming a muzzle, along with his ears became pointed and parched on top of his head. Jeff watched as this happened. Amused by the transformation. 

“So is the real fun is about to begin?” Jeff asked the werewolf that was the man before him. The wolf responded by pouncing on to Jeff. It’s teeth going for his throat. Jeff oofed as he hit the ground. His hand on the wolfs neck. Keeping the jaws at bay, but not it’s breath for it smells like decay. Jeff not sure what to do for the beast is stronger than him and is keeping it’s maw away. As a last ditch effort. He longed his head flowed and chopping on the wolf’s nose. A shriek can be heard from the man dog and jumps back. Giving Jeff the opportunity to make a counter attack. He hops to his feet and goes charging at the wolf at top speed. The werewolf gets on its feet goes for another lunge at Jeff, but sees him shrink right before they impacted. WHACK!!! The wolfs eyes widen and holed in pain and it drops to its side going over Jeff. 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” Jeff is laughing as the oversize wolf grabs his nether regions. It took a minute for the wolf regain composure. Jeff is still laughing and has not taken note.

“HAHAHAH-GHHHHAAAA!!!” Jeff’s laughs of joy morphed into a cry of pain as the werewolf claws at his back and blood gushed out as the skin tars open. Jeff stabs the silver knife into the wolfs arm in response. Getting a whimpering cry out. It turned into a slugfest of blades and claws. Turning Jeff’s hoodie and the wolf’s claws a deep glimmering red. Both are breathing heavy, staring each other down. Jeff could have killed him by now but would prefer this than dealing with slender’s wrath. His vision blurs a bit due to the blood loss and can tell the werewolf is too.

“Just need to figure out how to end this…..” Jeff thought to himself. He then sees the girls body. “That’s it!” He looks at the wolfman.

“Hey, Fido! Catch!” Jeff throws the knife at the now unconscious girl.  
The werewolf did not miss a beat and hurls itself to shield the girl and the knife plants itself dead in the wolfs back. It pulls the weapon out. 

Jeff runs and grabs the branch that the wolfman used on him and yells, “SWING BATTER BATTER!!!!!” Jeff swings the branch as hard as he can to the wolfs head. Tt ducked in time and was about to strike Jeff until they both heard a high pitched scream that echoes throughout the woods

This the slight pause was long enough for Jeff to get a second swing in hitting the connecting point of the jaw and throat. This sends the wolf flying back hitting the ground hard.

Jeff went charging up to make a follow-up hit but stops seeing that the beast is unconscious. He then takes a deep breath and drops to the ground.“

Well. I know I won’t get the jackpot tonight.” He said to himself.

Clap…..clap….clap….

A slow clapping can be heard behind the tree line. Jeff takes notice and then stiffed. That sensation of being watched has returned.

“Alright. Who the bitch are you and why have you been following me?!” Jeff yelled out to his unseen spectator.

“Me? Oh, I’m just a fan. That’s all. May I say not bad work.” A voice responded. It was calm and smooth. It made Jeff felt uneasy.

“Oh? A fan.” He gets up and draws his second knife. “If you like I can sign you an autograph. If you like?”

The voice laughs in response “oh thank you, but I already have one. What I’m here for is to invite you to my show.”

“Show you say?” Jeff is growing more intrigued.

“Yes. It’s about to have its finale and I want you to be my guest star. It will me give me great pleasure if you join.” Jeff can’t seem to pin down where the voice is coming from.

“And if I refuse?” Jeff questioned. Ready to make a run for it. Knowing full well he can’t deal with another fight.

“JEFF!!!! GET BACK TO THE MANSION!!!! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!!!!” Jane’s voice is yelling out the walkie-talkie in a panic. Jeff goes to reach for it and make a bolt for it but stops himself in time feeling an edge of a blade on his throat.

“You think you have a choice in the matter.” The voice is behind him now. Jeff tries to react but feels a syringe put in his neck. Afterward, he back of his knee is kicked, knocking Jeff to the ground.

“JEFF!!! JEFF!!! JE-” the walkie-talkie has turned off. Jeff gets on his hands and knees, gasping. The world is spinning around him. He was then pushed over on his back. He sees a figure of a man over him. His vision is too hazy to make out who it is. The figure bends down next to him and simply says,  
“Shhhhhhhhh. Go to sleep.” Then the world turned black…..


End file.
